Multiple wells are often drilled in a single formation. It is generally desirable to monitor the distance between adjacent wells (a process called “ranging”) as one or more of them are being drilled to inhibit the likelihood that the wells will interfere with each other. Without such monitoring, for example, adjacent wells may intersect, or they may be drilled so close together that subsequent hydraulic fracturing operations cause undesirable interactions between the wells. Additional advantages may be gained through such inter-well distance measurements.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.